


The Arrow

by emebalia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, injured derek, not helpful Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emebalia/pseuds/emebalia
Summary: Derek has an arrow stuck in an awkward place but Stiles is there to help him.





	

"Did we lose them?" Stiles asked, looking around as if he could see the hunters coming after them in the nightly forest.

Derek strained his ears but there weren't any noises of the men hunting them.

"For the moment." He leaned against a tree with a groan. "Are you okay?" Over the smell of his own blood he couldn't tell if Stiles was injured as well.

"Just freaked out." Stiles assured him. "What about you?"

"Been better." Derek grit his teeth. He twisted to get a good grip on the arrow lodged in his body, he would feel better once he'd yanked it out, but the angle was too awkward. His whole leg spasmed in agony. Panting he dropped his hand and sagged more heavily against the tree.

"You have to do it." Derek admitted.

"Do what?" Stiles swirled around and a second later there were hands on him, searching for the injury. He zoned in on his shoulder and Derek had to look down himself to remember that he had gotten shot there as well.

"Already took care of that one." He assured Stiles who was poking at the blood soaked fabric of his shirt. He was pretty sure that it still hurt but everything was lost in the hot pain of the arrow still stuck in him.

"Then what …?" Stiles eyes were raking over his body, searching for the problem. When his gaze fell on the arrow his eyes went wide.

"Can you get it out or not?" Derek asked and tried to shift into a more comfortable position but that only drove the arrow deeper. His leg buckled under him and he had to push himself back against the tree to stay upright.

"Stiles?" Derek asked when Stiles didn't move to help him out.

Stiles didn't answer, his eyes glued to the arrow. And he was making gagging noises.

"Thought you were used to blood by now." Derek muttered. It wasn't even that much blood. "Don't pass out on me. And don't barf on me either."

Stiles' eyes were impossible wide and he was choking so hard that his whole body convulsed in rhythmic spasms.

"Stiles!" Derek snapped at him.

Stiles broke. He doubled over with laughter.

"Dude, you took an arrow in the knee."

 


End file.
